Noticed
by angelskull16
Summary: Emery Constato has been best friends with Scott and Stiles since forever. Nothing could separate them, until Scott gets bitten one night and becomes a werewolf! With Emery, Scott and Stiles trying to take on the supernatural world one catastrophe at a time, will anyone notice the dark secret Emery has been keeping all the while? Will there be time to save her? OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1: BANG!

**Hello! So this is a Teen wolf Fic, up to review, if you wanna read more, review and let me know! This is a mini chapter one!**

* * *

Noticed...

Sweat dripped from Emery's forehead as she lay on her bedroom floor. 50 sit ups and she was tired already! Surely she could do better than that? She was determined to be fitter this year, no more sitting eating chips on the bleachers whilst all the sporty people… sported around. Ok, she didn't know much about sport but she wanted to join something! Even her two best friends Scott and Stiles were in a Lacrosse team and they were not known for being the popular players on the team. Sure enough they mostly sat on the bench whilst the others who could actually play did most of the playing, but at least their names were up there! She wanted to be included, involved, noticed…

She pushed herself up from the floor and decided that she had had enough for tonight, heading for the shower.

After washing her natural wavy black hair, before getting into her pjs, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked alright, standing at 5 foot 3, she wasn't the tallest, but she suited it. Her body was curvy but not overweight. She had been weighed at the doctors and told before that she was perfectly in the middle of healthy. She always had insecurities though, that came with being a teenager. Scott and Stiles never bothered about what she looked like though, she was their best friend since childhood, their parents where friends with each other. Her mother is a carer and her dad, a lawyer. Emery felt that she was privileged enough to have her life the way it was. She knew that others were not so lucky to have what she had. Jackson was one example. After she had found out that he was adopted, she wanted to be there more for him. He hated knowing that she knew his secret and as a result, broke up with her. Emery never truly got over the break up, as she had loved Jackson, he was the shoulder she cried on, the hopeless romantic, the gentleman. But his true colours shone through when he told her that they were over. Scott and Stiles had a hard time getting her out of her 'Ben and Jerrys with Netflix' phase, but thanks to them, she got over him. Almost.

Not wanting to dwell on Jackson anymore, Emery slipped on her shorts and 'GET OUT!' T-shirt. It was her favourite that Stiles had bought her. She laughed, thinking of all the times that she had to shout GET OUT at Stiles and Scott whenever they barged into her room. They always 'forgot' that she was a teen girl and girls change as teens. Smiling at the thought of seeing them, she couldn't wait until she started sophomore year tomorrow. She might as well get some sleep. Or so she hoped…

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2: SES

**OK! So I hae 3 followers! Ta much to you guys! Here is the rest of chapter one! Hope you liked it and Emery, Im thinking of writing in first person though so its from Emerys point of view, I find writing easier that way. anyways hope yous like!**

* * *

BANG!

The sound caused her to shoot out from her bed and grab the nearest weapon from her nightstand, which happened to be a hairbrush. Hey, she could throw it at the thing to distract it and run, right? She shoved her side bangs out from her face and crept towards her bedroom window. There was only one window in her room which slid up to open.

Leaning towards the window, she tried to see if she could spot anything on the roof below but she saw nothing until, someone jumped out of nowhere in front of the window.

"AH!" she screeched, dropping her brush on the ground. Footsteps were heard before her door was suddenly thrown open by her parents rushing in.

"Are you alright, Em?" her mother asked, looking crazy eyed all over her room.

"What happened?" her father added, clutching an actual useful weapon: a gun?

"Dad! No guns, please! I just… fell out of bed, my sheets got messed up!" she sighed pointing to her messy bed sheets in a heap on the floor. She must have thrown them there when she jumped out of bed.

"Hmm, alright Em, but if I hear another peep from this room, I'm putting bullets in this gun!" he said sternly, pointed eyebrows and all.

"Ok, please go now, I want to go back to sleep!" She said exasperatedly pulling her messy bun further up her head. She continued to dump her sheets back on her bed as her parents left the room, closing the door.

As soon as it was safe, she rushed to the window and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing Stiles? Its tomorrow AM!" Emery stood back to let him climb in her room, slightly embarrassed about him seeing her in her pyjamas.

"Well, I just heard, and I had to come and get you so we can get Scott too, come on!" he pulled her along to the window by the arm. She didn't move, yanking her arm from his hands.

"Heard what? I am not going with you anywhere in the middle of the night Stiles?!" Emery shout whispered, she didn't want her parents coming in and seeing him there, what would they think?!

"Oh come on, Em! Two joggers found a girls dead body in the woods, my dad's out looking; we have to check it out!" Stiles threw his arms expressing his excitement. She had to admit, she liked going on adventures with, him. It usually involved some explaining to parents as something always went wrong. But this time might be different, maybe.

"Yeah I see your face, you want to, come on!" He smiled knowing her too well.

"Ok, fine, but I need my jacket and shoes, give me a sec," She said giving in. What had she to lose right? She'd go with Stiles, see the body and come right back home and sleep for school tomorrow. Well today.

Stiles proceeded to jump out of the window and somehow miss the porch, landing in the bushes instead. Laughing at him, Emery grabbed her favourite deep purple leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves and black high tops and quickly threw them on, her three signature clothing pieces she liked to wear.

Carefully climbing out of the window and keeping it open just slightly, she tip-toed to the edge of the roof and swung down landing on her feet on the fence of the porch. She then jumped off, landing quietly next to the bush that Stiles managed to fight his way out of.

"Next time, James bond, you might want to be a tad quieter, you know my mum and dad are light sleepers?!" she laughed, pulling leaves and sticks off of his hoodie.

Stiles, faked laughed back and messed up her already messy bun so that her hair flopped over.

"Hurry, my jeeps parked around the corner, let's go already!" Stiles said, as he and Emery made a break for it, running into the night.

Soon after picking up Scott, Stiles quickly drove to the Beacon Hills preserve. Turned out that Scott wasn't so keen to go either, but couldn't exactly pass up on his friends' offer of seeing a dead body for the first time. Why boys were into this, Emery was forever puzzled.

"Stiles, you do realize that school is today! Like in eight hours we will be in school?" Emery whined, trying not to tread on any mud or dirt, but she could barely see, so eventually she gave up and kept following Scott and Stiles.

"Shouldn't the severe asthmatic be the one holding the flashlight?" Scott wheezed, pulling out his inhaler and taking a few puffs. Emery fell into him and he dropped his inhaler.

"Oh crap, Scott sorry," She said, bending down to try and find where he dropped it.

"No, its ok Em, I got it," Scott sighed, reaching down on the ground as well. They rustled leaves around but nope nothing, that was weird!

Stiles turned around realising his friends were not behind him. What were they doing?

"GUYS!" he shouted, shining the light around, where were they?

Just then he turned around and fell on a soggy patch of leaves as a bright light shone into his face.

Blinking and squinting, he peered behind the light only to come face to face with his father.

"Oh great" Stiles thought. His excuse better be good!

Emery and Scott decided to give up on finding the inhaler and proceeded up the hill where Stiles had gone. As they reached the top, they saw that Stiles was being dragged away by his father, the Sheriff and the other policemen were following them.

"Oh Stiles!" Emery said, giving Scott a 'can you believe him?' look.

"He was our ride! How are we gonna get out of here?" Scott groaned, looking around the dark forest. It was so scary being by themselves in the middle of nowhere. How would they get back?

"I know, Scott. I don't like being out here, what if the murderer who killed the girl is still around?" she said, Emery was really freaked out. Why did she have to think that?

"OK, Em, come on, we can just go back the way we came right?" Scott said reassuringly. At least he had a plan!

"Yeah, good idea" Emery felt a little confidence rise in herself and her friend. The only logical thing they could do was to go back the way.

Emery kept a tight grip on Scott's hand as they made their way through the woods. They walked and walked but they didn't come to the entrance. Had Scott lead them round in circles?

"Scott, where are we?" Emery cried, wiping her hands down her face. She knew she shouldn't have come out tonight! This was all Stiles fault!

"Emery, run!" shouted Scott suddenly. Emery turned around to see Scott running from an oncoming heard of deer. There were loads, galloping towards them. She turned and began to run, but the ground gave way and she slid down, tumbling and bumping every random branch she caught until she stopped and hit a rock at the bottom.

"Ugh," Emery grunted, she felt pain everywhere, blood seeped from a cut in her leg, her left arm crushed underneath her torso. Slowly, ignoring her dizziness and headache, she pushed herself up so she was on her hands and knees. The first thing that came to mind was that Scott wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Scott!" She called. Nothing. She got up and stood unsteadily on her two feet, shouting louder,

"SCOTT!". Nothing again.

"Oh, god, where is he?" she thought, clutching her jacket to herself as if it was some form of protection. She limped a bit towards a random direction in the hopes of spotting him. But it would be a definite challenge in this darkness, even with the full moon shining down on her.

Finally, she found a clearing with a main road. Smiling in relief, she headed toward it. Succumbing to her wounds, her exhaustion and her light-headedness, just as she got out of the woods, she collapsed on the banking by the side of the road, falling unconscious alone in the night…

* * *

 **Yey! That was chapter 1 full. SO I don't know if you guys want more of the dialogue that goes on like all the proper dialogue, I left a lot of it out seeing as there are a lot of scenes which are word for word from the show and I dont know if you guys want all the words from the show or just a bit more. But hopefully you liked this and I will write more detailed scenes in the next chapters! Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Hot Stuff

Chapter 2: Who?

I opened my eyes slowly, the brightness of the sun shining through my window. I lifted my head slightly off the pillow and took a look around. I am in my room… how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being out in the middle of the night, sore and finding the road…

Sitting myself up on my bed, I found my red fluffy blanket covering me and a note on the night stand. Um ok, what is actually happening? Upon removing the blanket, I discovered that I was still in last nights clothes, jacket, gloves and all. But there was a bandage around my thigh. What?!

I picked up the note and read it:

 _Next time, try not to trespass on private property_

I glanced around my room again as if whoever left the note would be waiting for me somehow. If this was Scott's way of saying you fail, then I was gonna be so mad at him at school tomorrow.

Wait, tomorrow? It is tomorrow. School is today! I grab my phone off the nightstand to see that the time is 7:30 and I have a text from Scott: _**EM, are you ok? Where are you?**_ Oh CRAP!

I jumped up immediately and got changed into an over sized black shirt and blue skinny jeans, keeping on my other garments. Checking myself in the mirror, I was surprised I didn't look more gross or dirty. I rapidly brushed my hair, leaving it down. With a quick flip of a mascara wand, I was out the door with my backpack and on my bike, praying I wasnt going to be too late...

* * *

20 minutes later, I arrived at the school entrance after almost colliding with various other school people also in a rush. I threw my bike in the corner of the racks, running up to the entrance where I saw Scott and Stiles. But of course before getting to them, I happened to crash into someone, and that someone was Jackson.

"Hey, watch it!" he spat at me, pulling me up from the ground. I looked up at him in severe embarrassment. On the first day back, I decided to bump into him. Thank you, universe!

"I'm sorry, Jacks. I didn't..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"Don't call me that." He shoved my bag into my arms, making me jerk back. He marched off to join Lydia and her posse, not taking one look back at me.

I stood there for a few seconds, trying to keep myself together. You have been over for two months now Emery, come on!

I stomped over to Scott and Stiles and clocked them over their unsuspecting heads with my hand. Turning around, they both sighed in relief realizing it was just me.

"EM!" Scott is the first to tightly grab me in a bear hug. "I hoped you would find your way back, I completely lost you!"

I smiled as he let me go and I hitched my bag over my shoulder. I glanced at Stiles who stood open armed expecting a hug too. Think again buddy.

"You," I stabbed my finger into his chest, "LEFT us! ALONE! With NO light!" he looked really guilty as I turned and proceeded to head up the stairs and into the school, tweedle dum and tweedle dee following me.

"I know, look Em, I'm so sorry! I never told Dad that you two were there by the way so, in a way we are kinda even... right?"

Oh my god, if he expected that to make me feel any better then he had to go buy a new brain!

"Look, Stiles, it's fine! I just will NEVER go will you in the middle of the night to go looking for a body again!" I threw open my locker and started cramming books in.

"By the way, I found the body," Scott piped up, causing Stiles and I to instantly flip our heads at his direction.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. I'm glad I never saw it! I'd never be able to sleep again.

"Yeah, it was so gross, man. I'm probably gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life!" he laughed nervously. Stiles and Scott bantered on about the body, whilst I tuned out until Scott lifted up his shirt and showed Stiles his ...

"WHAT the hell is that!" I gasped, pulling at his shirt, trying to get a closer look. Oh My God!

"It's... I don't know, I think something bit me last night." Scott looked uneasy as he tried to explain what he saw and how something attacked him.

"Well, you aren't the only ones to have had something creepy happen to you!" I said, closing the locker over.

"What? How?" Stiles urged. The sudden blast of the bell, broke up the collections of students into their classes.

Stiles, Scott and I sat in English and I tried to explain to them what had happened earlier this morning.

"Wait so, there was a note and you were bandaged and in bed? You never got home yourself?" Stiles whispered across the room. I sat beside Scott and Stiles could barely make out what I was saying. The teacher was giving a lecture about letting the police do their job about the body in the woods. I scrunched up the syllabus and threw it at Stiles, gaining back his attention.

"Yes, it couldn't have been you right Stiles?" I secretly hope so, because if not, then someone had taken me home. Someone had been inside my house, my room. Someone knows where I live...

"No, Emery. It was not me," Stiles looked worried at me as I tried to keep calm. I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. I had to get out of the class.

Just as I was about to stand up, the classroom door opened with a random brunette girl walking in, head down, cheeks red. Oh, good. A new student.

Not that I didn't like new students, but every time a new student comes in or tries to settle down, bad things happen. It's like the teachers feel a need to prove themselves to the new kid, and all the regular kids notice them acting differently. Gets on my nerves!

She seemed alright enough, quickly choosing a seat behind Scott. I tore my eyes away from her, until Scott turned around and gave her a pen, his eyes wide and foggy. Oh, I know that look: Scotty Boy has the hots for the new girl. Meanwhile all I could think about, was who the hell bandaged my leg and wrote me the note. And it bothered me all day...

* * *

I was still freaked out whilst I was walking with Stiles and Scott into the preserve yet again, this time in daylight. They were discussing Scott and how he feels totally different after his crazy lacrosse practice.

"I don't know, it was like I had ages to catch the ball," he continued. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look Scott, maybe you just got lucky. Maybe it's the bite?" I asked him. He turned to me as he stepped across various branches, making sure he didn't fall.

"What like, my body is filled with adrenaline and I go into shock?" he gasped eyes wide. I laughed at his expression, side stepping over a random dead bird, ew.

"Maybe, or maybe you are over reacting and you have just gotten good. See Stiles practice makes perfect!" I smiled at them both. Why is it such a crazy idea to think that Scott is better with practice? Hell, maybe I should joining lacrosse. Visualizing myself getting trampled by sweaty boy shoes, isn't how I pictured my death to be though. So probably not a good idea.

"I can smell everything, see everything. Like your gum Stiles and Emery, your... whatever spicy stuff is in your shampoo..." Stiles looked at me curiously and reached beside me to sniff me. I shoved him to the side smoothly.

"In your dreams Stilinski," I laughed.

"I know what's going on," Stiles suddenly comes out with the most random answer ever.

"You do?" Scott stopped walking and stood in front of Stiles awaiting his response.

"Really?" I questioned, stopping also. I began to think he was going to offer a reasonable explanation until he started babbling on about werewolves.

" Yeah right," Scott said disbelievingly and we all started walking again.

My phone buzzed making me zone out of Stiles and Scott's conversation and take a look at the screen: MUM

 ** _Your Dad's away on a case, just you and I tonight, love Mum xx_**

I smiled and texted back, I loved Dad but I never really build a proper relationship with him since hes always busy. I like it when it's just Mum and me, we have nice long netflix marathons and she always cooks something good.

I texted and walked at the same time until banging into the back of Stiles. Right this is enough,

"Come on, move your butt!" I pushed him but he refused to move, then I caught sight of what they were looking at. Well hello there!

Mr Hot Stuff, walked toward us, moaning about private property. I didn't really listen to him though. My brain was saying HOT and my eyes were joining in...

"Sorry, um, this one lost something and we are trying to find it," I said calm as a cucumber whilst pointing to Scott. Scott was silent, so I nudged him to say more.

"Yeah," was all he said. Oh for goodness sake! I rolled my eyes at his idiocy, Stiles even looked at him, rubbing his hand over his 'hair'.

Mr Hot Stuff, raised his eye brows and chucked something in Scotts direction, which he caught like a pro. It was his inhaler!

"How did ..." I began to ask, but he turned and walked away, leather jacket and all. Fine then!

"Right come on, I have to get to work," Scott turned to walk back and Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, hello?! That was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek, really? He has changed!

"Oh the guy who lost his whole family?" I asked to make sure it was really him. Stiles nodded, telling Scott about the fire they all died in.

"That's a shame, poor man," I looked back over my shoulder, sure I saw something there. I didn't know what, but it looked like bright blue lights, shining far away. Oh well, I said goodbye to Scott and Stiles and went home, embracing my mum as I came in.

* * *

 **Oh Boy, my hands are cramped lol. I tried to do more, but i figure we should save the fun part till the next chapter! Hope you are still liking this, its still waay in the early stages and I am fairly new to writing and everything, but I am getting the hang of it! Hope you like this chapter and see you next time where Stiles and Emery try to convince Scott, he is in fact a were wolf. She wasnt really listening to them the now, but she will!**


	4. Chapter 4: YOU ARE A WEREWOLF!

**Hello new teen wolf chapter is up! Took a while but I finally managed to get it done! I made sure it was looooong to make up for the long ass time it took to go up. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!

The next day I decided to watch the boys at lacrosse practice at the persistence of Stiles. He was determined to prove to me that Scott had turned into a werewolf and he was the next Jackson Whittemore of Beacon Hills. I hoped not, I have a hard enough time tying to avoid the current Jackson. I couldn't imagine having to deal with two!

I rubbed my leg where I had taken the bandage off earlier that morning. It had scabbed over and was healing pretty well. It still bothered me not knowing who had done it. But I had the smallest inkling of a feeling that it was that Mr Hot Stuff from yesterday. I mean he did mention private property and we were there that night. I wanted to see him again to say thank you, but I had a feeling that he was not the social type. Turning to Stiles I brought my train of thought to what I was actually at practice for that afternoon.

"Stiles, I don't understand, why werewolves?" I had to ask again, if Scott was good at lacrosse, why couldn't Stiles just be happy for him?

"Look Emery, watch him. He was bitten by a wolf. And now he can hear and see things? Just watch, OK?" He pleaded, giving me the puppy eyed look.

"Ok fine," I swatted him away playfully and proceeded to watch the game. The first thing I noticed was that Scott was making googly eyes with the new girl. Alison, I think her name is? She smiled back at him and sat with Lydia and Jackson. Ugh those two make me wanna hurl. Her and her ginger face and fish lips. PUKE!

"Emery? Earth to Emery!" a hand waved obscuring my vision, whoops. I didn't realise I was staring at them.

"Sorry Stiles. What?" Stiles nudged closer to me and pointed as Scott danced around the players eventually back flipping over another and landing a perfect shot. OK, how on earth did he do that? I am the only one who can flip! I did gymnastics for four years! What has his inhaler dependent ass turned into?

Stiles must have seen my gobsmacked expression.

"See, Em? NOT normal, OK, after school you and I are gonna research like crazy until we're sure its werewolves."

I looked anxiously at Stiles and then Scott. Coach went up to Scott and patted his shoulder, causing everyone to cheer. He had made first line...

"This is bad, Stiles, really bad."

* * *

Later that day, there I was at Stiles's house, on his bed cross legged reading one of the many books Stiles had taken from the library on 'werewolves'.. I had on his lacrosse jersey and my new denim shorts that frayed at the bottom. I fidgeted with them as I flipped through the pages of this lousy boring ass book.

"Em, you're not gonna find anything if you don't read!" Stiles voice came droning from across the room. He was at his computer printing off what seemed like the 50th page on silver bullets and wolfs bane. Pages upon pages were strewn around the floor like a collage. I slammed the book shut and dumped it on the pile of various other books on his bedside table.

"I've 'read' all of these books and they all say the same things, Stiles. 'Werewolves hunt in packs, turn on full moons, die from silver and wolfs bane. It's basically all there is to know!" Getting up from the bed I walked on over to where Stiles was sitting as he clicked on a random web page. Leaning over his shoulder I looked at the same paragraph he was reading from.

"Well did you know that a werewolves blood lust is at its highest during the full moons? And that when a wolf howls, it signals it's location to the rest of it's pack? And if..."

"OK! I get it." I backed away and leaned against his bed side table. I tried to take it all in, but I couldn't get over that Scott was a werewolf. Scott IS a werewolf. Werewolves are real. OMG...

"What are we gonna do Stiles? I mean, Scott a werewolf? What if he like, kills someone? Any of us? What are we do?" I felt like I was about to cry when Stiles got up from his desk and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hey Emery, it's alright. We will help him, OK? We will, he won't kill anyone. We are in this together." He stepped back and looked at me smiling the signature goofy Stiles smile that I know and love.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door snapping us out of our thoughts. That must be Scott. I sat at the head of the bed whilst Stiles ushered Scott in.

"Hey Em," smiled Scott, planting himself and his bag on the bed next to me. Poor guy I thought to myself. He has no idea what he is in for...

"Em and I have been up all night researching. Books, websites, lots of information." He passed Scott various print outs which Scott glanced at and threw on the bed.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott smugly asked as I sat up angrily from the bed. He didn't even care what was going on, he thought it was some kind of a joke? Haha no dude.

"Look Scott, you're cursed. You are a werewolf!" I shouted at him, making Scott give me an incredulous glare.

"What?" he said, eyes wide.

I looked at Stiles and he continued the campaign of trying to convince Scott, but he wasnt having it. He got up from the bed scattering the sheets of neatly folded paper piles I had made onto the floor. Ugh, this was gonna be harder than we thought.

"Are you serious. I have just made first line and I have a date with Alison, I'm taking her to the party tonight. My life is finally perfect, why are trying to mess it up?"

"We aren't! We're trying to help you!" I pleaded, grabbing his shirt and turning him toward me.

"Yeah, she's right. And to make matters worse, tonight is the full moon and your urge to kill will be at its peak!" Stiles exclaimed moving from his seat, he grabbed a book from the pile on his bed side table and flipped through trying to find a page.

"I already feel an urge to kill, Stiles!" Scott moaned, I got up from the bed and shifted toward the computer. If he was gonna kill someone it would NOT be me!

"Look 'the change can be caused by anger or anything that raised your pulse'." Oh heck, Scotts in for a bumpy ride.

"I havent seen anyone raise you pulse like Alison does!" Stiles slammed the book shut and clutched Scotts hoodie. "You gotta cancel this date!"

I reached over and grabbed Scotts bag, fumbling for his phone. "Yeah, no way are we gonna visit you in jail!"

Scott stared at me as I fished his phone from the front pocket. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm canceling the date!" I shouted back, bringing up the text screen and beginning to type Alison a message.

"NO GIVE IT TO ME!" Scott bellowed. I screeched as he out of nowhere grabbed me and roughly shoved me against the wall, his fist in the air about to hit my face. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut. "Scott!" I whimpered, scared as hell that he would actually hit me.

"SCOTT NO, LET HER GO!" Stiles yells pulling on Scotts hoodie. He jumped back as Scott finally let me go and shoved the chair away.

I held my arms around myself trying to catch my breath. Scott was actually going to hit me, he'd never done anything like that before...

Scott glanced at Stiles and I, guilt written all over his face. He attempted to reach to me but I flinched back slightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, before he rushed out of the room and went to presumably get ready for the party.

"Emery, are you alright?" Stiles rushed up to me, casing me in a tight hug once again. I returned the gesture, burying my face in his shoulders.

"We have to help him, Stiles." If Scott was going to this party and it was a full moon, then we have to go and find him before he hurts someone.

Stiles backed up and walked over to his drawers, pulling out random shirts.

"We will. Let's go to a party."

* * *

Stiles and I arrived at the party, me wearing the same outfit, too lazy to change. Fashion was so not a priority right now.

"So, we just wait and find him and bring him back to his house?" I asked, pulling out my phone from my short pockets. I texted my mum that I was going to be home late just in case she was worried. I was her only child after all.

"Yeah, um. You go check inside, I'll search around out here," Stiles slammed his doors shut and stamped on over to the pool area. Eh, OK so I am officially left here on my own. I don't even know whose house this is.

I decided to go into the kitchen because I was hungry as hell and Stiles had neglected to feed me. Well, I wanted to go to the kitchen but I couldn't find it. I waved through many dancing and drunk people and I ended up in the same place as I had started. I had to ask someone.

"Excuse me," I tapped some randomers shoulder, who turned around with a wide eyed look on their face, like he'd been caught stealing or something.

"Hi, sorry, but do you have any idea where the kitchen is?" I put on my innocent face hoping I would be forgiven for interrupting this guys dance party. His face softened up though and he didn't seem too freaked out as he smiled at me.

"Oh sure, it's right this way, I'll show you." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, I'm saved!

I followed this dude, bumping into various other dancing zombies in the zone until we reach the kitchen. I headed for the fridge first to find, a few bottles of water and various bags of grapes, berries and other fruits. The host sure was a health nut alright!

I grabbed a bag of grapes and the water and chomped away, the guy was laughing at me.

"What? i'm hungry," I said, my mouth full. I realised just how un flattering that must have made me look. Jesus Emery, way to seem like a tube in front of a cute guy.

He didn't seem to mind too much though, coming closer to me and gobbling a few bunch of grapes aswell. I laughed along with him as we ate and talked at the same time.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him, mouth full to burst of grapes.

He ducked his head down, and looked up at me through his eyelashes. Aww he was a shy one!

"I'm Isaac," he mumbled through his grapes. I smiled, I knew him! From my biology class!

"Ah! You're Isaac Lahey, right? I'm Emery!" I gave him my hand and he shook it quickly, blushing bright pink.

Just as I was going to ask him something else, none other than Scott came stumbling through the kitchen and out into the back garden.

"Scott!" I yelled at him, but he doesn't even look back.

"Isaac, look I have to go, I'm sorry. But it was nice officially meeting you!" I smiled, grabbing the door open and running after Scott. I felt like an utter cow leaving him hanging there in the middle of the conversation. Damn you Scott, you owe me big time!

"Scott, wait!" As I got closer to Stiles jeep, Scott jumped in and I saw Stiles in the front seat, they drove away leaving me stranded there in the middle of the garden.

"OI!" I shouted at the jeep, but no joy, Stiles still drove away. Oh for crying out loud! STILES YOU ASSWIPE!

"Hey," came a random voice, stopping me in my tracks. Who, the hell was this? I slowly turned around, and saw Mr Hot Stu- I mean Derek Hale standing before me. What? Is this real?

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO I NEED A R- OF COURSE!

"Um yeah sure, if you don't mind?" I asked, fluffing up my hair and trying to play it cool. I hoped he didn't notice me blushing like crazy. I am going to be in the same vicinity as this guy!

"My car's here," he said, causally pointing to a black camaro. Oh holy bananas I was going to get into his car!

I walked behind him and waited until he opened the door of the passenger side and gestured for me to go inside. Hell yes, goals as hell, right here!

He got in and as I was in the middle of putting on the seat belt he sped on down the road. I couldnt believe I was in this situation. But I was also freaked out at the same time. I didnt even know him... Maybe I should find out if he was the one who had fixed up my leg.

"So, um. Did you happen to um..." I didnt know how to ask him! It would have been a really weird question. But apparently he knew what I was talking about.

"I found you on the side of the road, you were on my property." he said smoothly. That was it, he just 'found' me there?

"So you fixed my leg and brought me home?" I asked, eyebrows very much raised. How did he know where I lived.

"Yes."

Ok, I was totally right, anti-social as hell!

"Scott and Stiles just left me back there. He's got something wrong with him, he's different," I said trying to hint to Derek what I meant. I knew Derek must have something to do with Scott being bitten. Maybe it was revenge for being on his property? I had to know for sure.

"It's a full moon, you need to stay away from him," he came out with, instantly annoyed at what he just said.

"SO you know then? You bit him, didn't you?" I gasped, shifting away from him as far as I could. I did NOT want to be turned into hairy beast! I had enough problems as it was without adding fangs and shape shifting to the mix!

"NO!" He shouted, turning towards me. He caught my face and sighed.

"I didn't turn him, but someone else did. I had to get you away from the woods in case you got bitten too."

I eyed him up very suspiciously. He doesn't even know me, WHY did he care?

We arrived outside my house, all the lights were off. Oh fantastic, mum is going to be annoyed with me if I woke her up.

"Well, thank you for the ride, Derek. And for my leg... and for taking me home the other night," I checked the time on my phone: 23:45.

"Welcome," he replied. Really, Derek? Really?

I pushed open the door and climbed out the car, making sure I closed the door carefully. I turned back to look at Derek, giving him a small smile as I rushed to the door, creeping in. Oh God, wait till I tell the guys...

* * *

 **SO woo that chapter is episode 1 complete! The next chapter will be the start of episode 2 and I cant wait to write Emery into the mix :D I have a thought of making this a Stiles/OC or a Derek/OC but I have no idea who to choose and I dont want her to yoyo between guys so review please and say who you would like to see her end up with! Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5: New pal Isaac

**Hey, another long chapter! Theres 3 days covered in episode 2 so If you wonder why theres a lot of time jumps or anything like that, that's why. Just a heads up in case. Someone mentioned having Emery with Isaac, and the dimwit that I am never thought of that. So now there is a big debate: STILES, DEREK, or ISAAC?! Which one I have no idea, Id choose all but thats kinda gross. I like the sweetness of stiles, the badassery of Derek and the cuteness of Isaac. WHO? Please help me decide!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I woke up the next morning feeling super excited. I leaped out of bed and threw on a random purple tank, black skinnies and black boots. I felt badass, which was a rare occurrence for me. So I decided to go with it. I thundered down the stairs to find my mum and dad, who must have returned home last night.

"Dad, you're back!" I grinned at him, heading to the fridge. I had no idea what to have for breakfast, waffles, pancakes, cereal. Hmm…

"Yeah, case was a breeze." He replied, going into the living room. And that was our conversation over.

"He's very busy, Emery. I've got to head off too love, so get to school safe and I'll see you later," Mum pecked me on the side of the head and bolted out the door. Great, so I'm all alone now.

I stood and stared at the fridge, not feeling very hungry anymore. So I just grabbed a random bottle of orange juice and decided to head to school instead.

* * *

Once I had gotten to school, I forgot that Scott and Stiles were having lacrosse practice first thing today. I couldn't be bothered sitting on the bleachers watching, so instead of plonking myself on the bleachers, I chose to sit in the library at the table nearest the window so I could watch if I wanted to. I needed to study Chemistry, bad. I wasn't totally crap at it, but a C was a scrape above D. So I had to get my butt in gear and study.

As I opened a text book and began to read off the page, a shadow loomed across the page. I froze, slowly turning my head around. Phew, it was Isaac.

"Hey, Emery," He smiled at me, hovering with his backpack hanging off his shoulders. He looked apprehensive, as if I was gonna do a Lydia and blank him. I was NOT a Lydia.

"Hi Isaac. Sit with me?" I hoped he would say yes, it would be nicer to study with someone else than be all by myself. I shoved my bag off the chair next to me and onto the floor.

"Sit next to you?" He awkwardly looked at the chair and then at me, shocked that I would allow him in my presence. This dude needed a major confidence boost!

"Yeah, why not? I may need your Chemistry skills, I'm doing pretty badly!" I showed him the page I was on and my marked questions. Isaac kept his eyes downcast, not looking at me.

"I… I'm failing Chemistry. That's why I'm not playing today," I turned to him, he played?

"Aw, that sucks. What do you play?"

He gestured out the window and I followed. I saw Scott and what seemed like Jackson battle it out on the field.

"You play lacrosse?" I asked him, quite surprised. How come I never noticed him in lacrosse practice before? Probably I was too entertained by Scott getting hit in the face with the balls every time Coach made him go in goal. Oh, I'm a fabulous friend.

"Yeah, well not until I get up my grade." Isaac brought out a bottle of water and gulped it furiously. I felt really bad for him. I could tell he really wanted to play, but he just wasn't allowed because of his crappy grades.

I shuffled over a bit closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Well, how abouts we both put our heads together and see if we can do better than trying alone. I'm sure there are some things we can help each other on!" I beamed with confidence and flicked through more pages, failing to notice the adoring expression Isaac was giving me.

Halfway through the study session, Isaac and I were getting on too well, something had to mess it up. I got a text from Stiles: _**Scott attacked me. HE CANT play lacrosse on Saturday. Come to mine tonight, I'll fill you in – Stiles**_

"Ugh," I groaned, aloud accidentally. Issac whipped his head up from his book, giving me a confused expression. I glanced over at him before returning my eyes to my phone, angrily typing a text.

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to leave?" Isaac gushed, rising from his chair and beginning to gather up his things. I felt like a biatch for acting weird around him. But I couldn't tell him about werewolves!

"No, don't!" I put my hand on his arm, urging him to stay. He smiled a small smile before slowly sitting down again.

"It's just my friends, they want me to come over when I had plans with my mum tonight," I explained, hoping he'd buy it. After all it was kind of true. I wanted a rest from the supernatural stuff tonight, but when your best friend is a werewolf, you kind of cant escape it.

"Aw," Isaac sighed. He reopened his books and stared at the pages.

I wondered what to do. I really liked the time I was spending with Isaac, but I couldn't tell him all the things I knew. How would he handle it? I was well and truly stuck.

I turned my head to check on the lacrosse practice, to see Derek outside on the lacrosse field, hiding in the trees. What on earth was he doing there?

* * *

After school, I decided to just head to Stile's house. I needed to know what happened whilst I was busy in the library with Isaac. I liked him, it was refreshing spending time with someone not associated with fangs and claws. Someone normal.

That sounded terrible! Scott cant help wolfing out. And as it turned out Derek was at school because Scott almost changed in front of the entire lacrosse team, the idiot!

"Wait, you saw Derek at school?" Stiles gaped at me, swinging round in his chair. He was trying to Skype Scott, but his crappy internet wouldn't connect them.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was him in the corner of the field," I said nonchalantly. I played with my hair, eventually putting it in plaits. Stiles finally managed to get a hold of Scott.

"Hey!" He practically shouted at the screen, causing me to flinch. I lied on Stiles bed, almost falling asleep.

"Hows Jackson?" I heard Scotts voice. What happened to Jackson? I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"He's got a separated shoulder," Stiles answered. "They are counting on you playing on Saturday." I got up from the bed and leaned over Stiles, peering at the screen. Something caught my eye, in the corner of Scotts screen. Someone was there.

"Scott! Look behind you!" I shouted gripping Stiles shoulders with all my strength. I didnt realise how much I had, until I heard Stiles squeek in pain.

"Sorry," I pulled myself away from the computer screen. Someone attacked Scott!

"Who is that Stiles?!" I asked frustrated! Someone is attacking my friend and I can't do anything about it!

Stiles turned to me slowly, pointing to the screen where the person was.

"I think it's Derek..."

* * *

 **Ooohhh! So sorry there was not much here but I had to get this up and out of the way! next chapter Emery confronts Derek instead of Scott going to see Derek and he reveals something interesting to her. Something about her that he knows... Also who shall she end up with ? Isaac, Derek or Stiles? Please help me decide! Peace out :***


	6. Chapter 6: A Hairy Situation

**So I think I've decided who Emery will date. And I hope by reading this chapter, which I hoped to get episode 2 done in, you will get who it is ;) Credit to my sister who named this chapter, guess again BECEUGH! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Hairy Situation

The following day I refused to go to school. School was the last thing on my mind right now. Derek had gone too far, threatening Scott just because he changed on the field accidentally. No one had saw him! What was his issue?! Scott sent me a text saying he was going to try and convince the coach that he couldn't play tomorrow. So Derek had scared him into ditching the game? Throwing on my shorts, a deep red tank and my comfy converse, I ignored my nerves and headed to the preserve on my bike. I didn't give a rats ass if it was 'private property'.

I threw my battered bike onto the ground and stood outside a burnt down house. It looked like it was once a large property, though it's hard to tell with whats left of it. I felt a pang of nostalgia thinking of what it may have looked like in it's hay day.

Hearing a loud crunch of leaves, I turned around almost giving myself whiplash. Nothing was there... I don't think I would find Derek today. Angrily, I turned around and was about to head off on my bike, when a deep stern voice caught me off guard.

"Emery?"

I dropped my bike onto the ground like I had burned myself. If this was Derek, I could die right here, right now. I faced the source of the voice. It was indeed, Derek, in all his tight shirted glory. Oh my god, Emery calm down, he almost made Scott crap himself, you need to get him to back off!

"Derek." My voice sounded confident, hopefully. I wanted him to know not to mess with me. I had to stand up to him for the sake of Scott, since he was too wimpy to do it himself.

"What are you doing here?" He stepped down from the porch steps, or what was left of them and strode towards me. Oh hell, he was heaven in a v-neck.

"I saw you attack Scott yesterday. You scared the crap out of him!" He sniggered at me, making me angry. The next thing I did was the most stupidest thing that ever crossed my mind. I slapped him across the face. Instantly, my hand hurt like hell, and then shiz got real. Derek's eyes flashed a crazy bright blue, fangs protruded from his mouth. Before I could even turn and run the hell away, he grabbed my arm and growled at me a deep and predatory growl. Say your prayers now, you idiot girl!

"That was a big mistake Emery," His voice was distorted, evil, it made me chilled to the bone. As hot as he was, he was also extremely terrifying. I hated to sound weak and feeble in front of him but what else could I do but beg for mercy?!

"I'm sorry, Derek, I'm sorry," I cringed, backing as far as I could get away from him, which wasn't very far at all.

As I looked up at him, his eyes changed from angry to confused. He brought his head down to mines and sniffed my head. What the hell? I tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Your scent." He said curiously. What did he mean 'my scent' what about it?

"What are you talking about?" I stammered. He was really freaking me out now, and he still had a hold of my arm.

"You're not normal," he growled. Well gee thanks, Mr Werewolf, you're not really normal yourself!

"I don't understand, please let me go, I'm sorry." I pulled as hard as I could, but he wouldn't budge. I'll have a bloody bruise if he doesnt let go!

He seemed to believe me and realised how terrified I actually was, he let go of me and I wasted no time in grabbing my bike.

"Don't let Scott play tomorrow, or I'll do more than scare him," I heard, but I refused to turn around. Racing away on my bike, I had no idea what he meant by not normal? I am as normal as a human could be! I debated on where to go, home or school. Well after Derek's performance, there really was only one option: School.

* * *

After I chained up my bike, I rushed to my locker, shoving all my stuff inside it. I found a random black cardigan and threw it on. I couldnt let Scott or Stiles see my bruises, that would cause more drama. Grabbing an apple from my bag I closed my locker and ate away. It was morning break time thank god, so I didn't have another class yet.

"Emery, hey. Why were you not in math?" Scott came up to me, giving me a quick hug. He looked worried about me. Ever since I told him that Derek gave me a ride home he's been extra protective of me. We are so close we are like siblings, but now he's acting like my body guard.

"Um, I had to do something before I got here and math is boring, anyways did you tell Coach about Saturday?" I asked quickly diverting the situation to Scott. I don't want him to know I was at Derek's! He'd go on a suicide mission to stick up for me.

"Uh yeah, he doesn't care. I'm playing I guess..." Scott sighed opening his locker.

"Scott you can't!" If Scott plays then Derek will sure beat the crap out of him. I don't want to storm over to Derek's again and face him in defeat!

"I know, Em. But come on, it's Coach! He doesn't care!" He slammed his locker shut and just as we were about to go find Stiles, the man himself came barging into us, grabbing Scott.

"Come here, tell me what they are saying," Stiles pointed to around the corner, where his dad and a deputy was talking to the principal. Oh jeez this cant be good!

I stayed behind Stiles, peering over his shoulder.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott said, facing us.

"Great, that's just great. My dad's searching for a murderer, when the real killer is just hanging out doing whatever."

I felt bad for Stiles' father. We know the truth and we couldn't tell him because we'd probably be taken to Eichen House. And boy I do NOT wanna go there, ever!

"Well, what do you suggest we do Stiles?" I finished off my apple and chucked it into a near by bin. In doing so I looked up and as I turned to go back to Scott and Stiles, I saw Allison and Lydia. Lydia was introducing Allison to some random guy on the lacrosse team. What was she up to? Allison was dating Scott, wasn't she?

"We go to his house tonight and look for the other half of the body!" Stiles confirmed as I reapproached them. What? That is not what I had in mind!

"No Stiles!" I shouted after him, but he just waved goodbye. Oh well, I am not searching for any body, he is on his own!

"Leave him be." Scott sighed as we approached his locker. I saw Allison and Lydia with a new guy now, I had to tell Scott.

"Scott, why is Lydia being extra friendly with Allison? It's a bit weird don't you think?" I pointed over to them and Scott followed where I was pointing. His face darkened and he stormed over to them. Oh dear.

The bell screeched through the halls causing everyone to groan in annoyance and head to their classes. I guess I have to get to biology, but school is still the last thing on my mind. All I can think about is Derek and what he said to me. It stayed with me all through school, _your scent is not normal_...

* * *

Why, WHY did I let Scott and Stiles talk me into this? Why did I even agree?! WHY is the word on my mind at this fricking hour.

After school I went home and proceeded to do my home work like the good girl that I was. Homework, sleep. Keeping out of trouble. Successful end to the day. But NO! I get a phone call at 10pm from none other than Stiles practically begging me to go with him to Dereks. So I agreed like an idiot and he came and picked me up. I had to sneak out of course, but now Im at Derek's in the middle of the night, freezing cold and waiting for us to get busted by a werewolf murderer!

"Stiles, why couldn't you and Scott do this by yourselves? I'm freezing out here! What if he comes back?" I folded my arms across my chest in anger. They two were always dragging me into things. It is fun sometimes, but not when there's a risk of death involved!

"Because it's more fun with you! Now, stop your whining Emery, come on and help us dig!" Stiles laughed shoving the spade into the ground.

"No, Stiles. I have to look out for him coming back." I ventured across them and waved my phone torch around, trying to spot any signs of Derek. We were safe so far. When I returned I was shivering like crazy.

Scott stopped digging and took off his jacket, handing it over to me. I smiled, how thoughtful of him. At least someone had some decency!

"Thanks Scotty Boy!" I put on the jacket feeling much better, I stood by his side as his spade hit something hard. He had found something.

"Em, help me," Stiles and Scott pushed away some of the dirt and found tied rope, a lot of tied rope.

"Oh god, what is this," I crouched down and hesitantly attempted to untie the knots.

"Come on, hurry," Scott urged, pulling at the ropes. If Derek came back now, I'd be dead, no doubt. He could have killed me this morning for slapping him, but this would give him more of a motive.

"I'm trying, did he have to tie like 900 knots, I mean come on!" Stiles moaned, failing to undo any of them. I grabbed a few and pulled left and right hoping for the best. All the knots in my hand came loose.

"Awesome," Stiles breathed, pulling on the blanket. I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Wait, we don't know what's under there." I didnt want to be scarred for life, if there was a body under there. We had to be prepared.

"Lets just lift it quickly." Scott and Stiles both held the cover and I leaned back so I could just see and no more. My heart quickened as they pulled the cover to reveal a large black wolf.

"AAAAAHHH!" We all screamed.

"It's a wolf!" Scott gasped, trying to catch his breath back. I couldnt stop looking at it, a large black wolf. It wasn't a body, thank god!

"No shit Sherlock! It's not a dead body, he didn't kill anyone!" I sighed in relief. Derek wasn't a murderer, he was just a loner. Who buried animals is his back yard. I could live with that.

"Let's go, ok guys? We have to get out of here now!" I pulled at them both but they refused to move.

"That flower, it's wolfsbane." Stiles got up and went to the flower pulling at it.

"What's wolfsbane?" Scott asked cluelessly. Oh my days he did not just ask that.

"Come on, The Wolf Man? Wolfsbane is... I shouldnt even be explaining this to you," Stiles shook his head at Scott as he continued to pull at the flower which had rope attached to it. He wound up going in circles, literally.

I was growing impatient. We were here way too long. Fidgeting with Scott's jacket I glanced at the wolf and almost crapped my pants.

The wolf wasn't a wolf anymore, it was a woman. This could only mean one thing:

Mr Hot Stuff was a murderer and we are going to die...

* * *

 **Waaahhh I have to stop there guys. Sorryy, hope this was a decent chapter, the next chapter, Dereks not a happy chap! So our Emery is not normal, I wonder why, thoughts? Next chapter concludes episode 2! I hope you guessed who Emery is going to be dating. It will be a slow burn obviously considering she doesn't know him very well but only time will tell. ;) Ciao for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Guilty and The Not Guilty

**Here ya go! Episode 2 is finally over! SO Emery is desperate to find out what she is or isn't. As far as she knows shes 'not normal'. Now the official pairing is Derek/OC although she will have moments with others, the main pairing is Derek/OC :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: The guilty and the not guilty

I watched in shame as Derek was escorted into the back of a police car. He gave me a look I never want to see from anyone: betrayal. He knows something about me and now I've lost the only chance I have of knowing anything! Scott on the other hand was happy to see him locked up and away. If only he knew, but then telling him would only add more questions to the mix. And my brain was at capacity, I couldn't add more crap or I'd explode. I suppose a part of me feels like Derek is not a murderer and its all just a big misunderstanding and another part of me is like, he is guilty there's no questions about it. Come on, Emery there was a dead werewolf in his backyard!

"Scott do you think we've made a mistake?" I cant help but wonder aloud, Derek still staring at me through the backseat window.

"Of course not Em. He had someone, buried in his back yard. Not to mention, they were in half!" Hearing this made me sound even more stupid for thinking he was remotely innocent.

"I just... I cant help but feel like there's something more to the story. Like we must be missing something." I pulled out my phone and took a look at the time. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school. My mum was off work, but she probably wanted to relax. Being a carer took a lot of energy out of her, and nearly every weekend she would take one of her 'special baths'. She put some sort of weird herbs in the bath to help her relax. Maybe that's what I needed: Some 'herbs' and a bath. That sounds like a plan.

"Hey Scott, I'm just gonna head home, I'm super tired." As soon as the word 'tired' left my mouth, a yawn escaped too. Scott smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Remember to be there tonight!" He called after me.

"Yeah to save your ass!" I laughed back, and as I hopped on my bike to head home, I was sure I saw a bright glowy red light in the midst of the woods...

* * *

"Hey mum, what herbs do you put in your special bath?" I called out from the bathroom. Ever since all this werewolf business I had become as stressed as mum when she comes home from work, so before bed I always had a bath or shower to relax.

"Lavender sweetheart! Dont use too much!"

I ventured into mums herb basket and pulled out the one labelled 'Lavender'. It was a colourful purple, almost like the wolfs bane plant from last night.

Oh last night was a huge mistake. Trespassing, digging up someones body, putting someone in JAIL! I must be the most hated on Derek's agenda. Maybe Stiles since he called the cops but definitely a close second.

After pouring in the herbs, in the bath I went. I felt so relaxed it was amazing, the smell of the Lavender made it even better. I hoped I didn't drift off to sleep and miss the game! Scott was playing and with Derek's warning out the window, god only knows what would go down tonight!

After a while I began to get bored in the bath, but just as I was about to get out, a large black thing stopped my hand from moving. Oh my god, if this was a massive spider, hell mend me! Turning ever so slowly, I glanced at the black thing... it was a paw, with HUGE claws. What the hell?

Daring to look up, I did and saw the most largest wolf I had ever seen, with its blaring red eyes glaring right at me. I was face to face with this huge ass beast.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out as the beast growled like crazy at me and shoved me under the water. Splashing and thrashing I struggled under its grip, I cant die! I wont die!

When it finally let go I gasped for air as I erupted out the bath and threw on my bath towel. I scanned the room like a mad woman, my neck cracked at the velocity. The beast was gone. It was gone.

"Emery?! Are you alright in there! Em! Open the door!" Mum banged on the door so hard I thought it would break open.

I quickly unlocked the door and Mum rushed to my side.

"Emery, thank heavens I thought you had drowned!" her eyes were crazy wide with fear, what did she mean?

"I thought I saw a spider in the bath." I reasoned. A spider, yeah right!

"You were in there for four hours Em! You must have fallen asleep. I told you not to use too much herbs, they are very strong!" She hastily grabbed the herbs throwing them in the basket from their strewn position on the counter and took the basket away. There goes special bath time.

"I'm sorry, mum. I was just so stressed. What time is it?" I turned to look at the clock in the corner of the wall. 6PM?!

"Arent you supposed to be at the game tonight?" Mum returned ushering me out of the bathroom. I was not gonna hear the end of it from Stiles if I didn't get a move on!

"Yeah mum, in 10 minutes, ok byee!" I hurriedly got ready ignoring my damp hair, throwing on a knit purple jumper, leggings and my black boots and heading out the door.

* * *

Arriving at the lacrosse game, my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would explode. I was totally freaking out, Scott's first big game was tonight and if he so much as growled on the field, then all hell would break loose! All I could do was sit and wait. I scanned the bleachers for a place to sit, finally catching the eye of Stiles on the bench. I checked that coach was not watching and ran over to them.

"Hey, you made it!" Stiles perked up and gave me a quick hug, he glanced at Scott on the field and I followed where he looked at. Scott was getting too engrossed in the game, he kept stopping and taking deep breaths.

"He's turning!" I shout whispered to Stiles. We both looked worried as Scott continued to play but, he couldn't keep his cool. He better not turn in front of everyone! No way! We aren't doing that tonight!

"Oh Em! I found out my dad released Derek Hale!" What?

"What, why?!" How could he be innocent?! If he is released then none of us are safe again, Derek would never speak to us again and I would never find out what I am!

"The hairs they found on the body were wolf hairs, not human. Derek's not a suspect." Stiles gave me an apologetic look as he ran onto the field and dragged Scott away from the field. I wasn't even paying attention to the game, all I could think about was the fact that Derek was out and that something else had killed that poor girl. This day keeps getting better and better!

As the players disperse from the field, from the corner of my eye, I saw Derek in the shadows near the woods, staring right at me. His stare was so intense, I didn't even hear the coach yelling at me to get off the field. I debated on whether to tell Derek what I had saw earlier, the wolf with the red eyes. He would know what it would mean right?

As I turned to walk home, I got the chills, shivers crawling up my spine and the creepy sensation that someone else was watching me...

* * *

 **Episode 2 is finito! Yeah, next is episode 3 the bus episode where scott thinks hes killed someone or something. Emery spills the beans on the red eyed beast to derek and scott. AND its date night for Scott and Alison but who will Emery bring? Find out next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8: He Had It Coming

**New chapteerrrr :D**

 **Sorry it has been rediculously long since I have updated but I've been working really hard and a lot to save up but this is shortish coz im working today so here you guys go!**

* * *

Chapter 8: He Had It Coming

I sauntered into school a little later than I had expected. I was seriously contemplating going to Derek's house and apologizing to him. We got him tossed in jail and he didn't even kill the woman, a woman who turns out is his sister! Poor guy! Another one of his family bites the dust. I felt awful and scared. I had a dream, vision what ever you called it, about a red eyed wolf. The only other werewolf we even knew about was Derek, so he must have an inkling of an answer, right?

Approaching my locker I saw a battered up locker door hanging off across from mine, Jackson losing his temper over trying to get it to close. Its hopeless trying to get that closed buddy. He glared at me as if I had something to do with it.

'What you staring at Emery?" He gawked, giving me the evil eye.

'No idea, but it's staring back,' I replied, placing my belongings in my locker. I won't let him intimidate me anymore, even though there was a point in our lives when we used to be friends. I don't think we will ever be more than acquaintances. We shared good memories, great memories, but his reputation is always of greater importance. I sighed tearing my eyes away from Jackson and back to what I was doing.

As I was about to close my locker I got cold shivers, like last night. I shuddered, looking round to see if anyone else felt the same as me. I couldn't feel anything but freezing. Taking a quick check of myself in the mirror, I saw a flash of red in my eyes and blood pouring from my nose, bright red blood. My heart pounded as my breath grew quicker and quicker. What is this?! I raced to the girls bathroom. Making sure that no-one else was in the cubicles, I whisked on the taps and began throwing water all over my face, freezing cold water.

Once I had gotten my breath back, I stood still and looked in the sink. There was no traces of blood anywhere. Analyzing my face in the mirror: my eyes were not red. I don't understand, what is happening to me? First a giant red eyed wolf tries to drown me in the bath, and now I have red eyes and blood pouring out of me? This cannot be normal, I have to talk to Derek.

I dried my face off and returned to my locker. I was really thinking about going to see Derek now. He had to know something that could help me. I mean he knows somehow that I'm not normal. OK, so what am I then? What I'm experiencing cannot be normal.

What on earth happened there? Just as I ask myself that very question a voice comes over the loud speaker:

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night on one of our buses. While the police determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

Huh?! What incident? Last night? I race toward the back entrance of the school where the buses park and see a parked bus splattered with blood and the door hanging off. Oh my days...

* * *

At lunch time, Scott, Stiles and I were discussing the bus situation. Scott was convinced that he had attacked the driver for some reason. I had no idea what to do, I wanted to tell Scott and Stiles about what I was experiencing, but at the same time how could I? I didnt even know what was happening to me. Maybe I could convince Scott to come with me to see Derek? Then we can whack two birds with one stone and solve both our problems.

"Scott, we should go to Derek, he might be able to help us." I spoke up, Stiles and Scott suddenly giving me weird looks.

"No Em, it's my problem, I'll sort it out!" He looked scared out of his mind. First turning into a werewolf, and now the actual slaughtering of someone.

"But, you can't just sit on this Scott! You KI"

Stiles shoved his hand over my mouth shushing me. I didnt realise how loud I was talking until several people gave me weird glances.

"Can you be any louder?!" Stiles shout whispered at me releasing my face.

"Sorry!" I shoved salad around my bowl with my fork, Stiles and Scott still bickering between them. I guess I had to go to Dereks on my own. But how would I get out of school? What could I say that would be a reasonable excuse?

"Guys, I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go home," I piled the half full salad bowl and water on my lunch tray and began to stand up.

Stiles and Scott looked at me very confused. Just as Stiles was about to ask me why I was leaving, Lydia freaking Martin waltzed up to the table and sat beside Scott.

"Am I interupting something?" her eyebrows very much raised at Scott and Stiles. Jackson, Danny and a few of his other friends sat down too, what on earth was happening?

"Constanto? You got something to say to me?" Her very face had me feel the most intense hatred for another human being I had never felt in my life. Oh, hell no. I'm not here for this.

"See you later, Scott. Stiles." I glanced at them realising that they both were too preocupied with the popular group to notice me leave. Whatever, I had more important things to worry about right now. Shoving my food in the bin, I practically ran from the dining hall and out of the front of the school.

* * *

 **OK So sorry this is sooooo short but I had to give you guys something. I have been working sooo hard this past month and im working all this month too so I can finally buy a new laptop. I have had mine for like 5 years and it ssoo slow its unreal, but yeah. I hope that you guys are having a fantastic summer and ill try and update as much as I can. Again I severly apologise, I love writing this story and the Poto one but I really am short for time until the end of summer when my work is over! Thanks for reading and being so patient! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Makeup after the Break Up

**I apologise for the soooo late update. I explained it all in my other fic Night is Blind. Which I have finished for now. I may come back to it later. I have decided to continue this fic too so I hope you guys like it! I left it off at a weird part where Scott and Stiles kinda ignored her and Emery had some weird stuff going on. SO here goes chapter 9. Ps. I am soo annoyed Arden is not coming back for season 6! WTF! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Make up after the Break Up

I stood in front of the school, pacing back and forth. What should I do? Go back to lunch and try to be like the normal teen I am? Go to Derek and ask him what he thinks I am? Ever since he told me that I'm 'not normal', I've become completely paranoid. It's like I have had 3 coffees and all the caffeine is overriding my brain. I'm acting so impulsive, I'm starting to scare myself. I am seeing things, seeing big black beasts. I see blood pouring out of my face holes. WHY?!

I turned to walk back through the school entrance. I cannot just let Scott's werewolf problems infiltrate my life. He is the werewolf not me. He is the one who wanted to play on Saturday, he wanted to put himself and the team in danger. He can do what he wants. But Derek can stop him. Derek wanted Stiles and me to stop him. But we failed and it nearly caused a disaster. Only a taster of what could potentially happen if Scott really goes full werewolf.

I decided to return to school and proceed with the rest of the day. I will just go to classes, study and study some more. If anything will confuse me more than my insane dreams, it's maths. I was happy to be in class for once. A distraction from reality.

* * *

After school, I went straight home to complete my homework and immerse myself in more studies. Stiles had texted me, but I didn't check it. If there was any more werewolf drama, I was not in the mood to hear it. Plus, he and Scott totally ditched me to hang with the cool kids. Dick move to them. I wanted some peace and quiet and definitely no play by plays of what happened when I left the lunch table. I was not interested. Nope, not one bit!

Unfortunately for me, the next moment I heard a knock on my bedroom door, rapid and heavy handed. My mum surely didn't knock like that. She barely tapped the door in fear of breaking her nails! I wondered who it was...

My thoughts were answered as none other than Stiles came stumbling into my room with his muddy shoes leaving marks on the newly vacuumed floor. Ugh Stiles for goodness sake!

"Em! Hi, Scott's waiting out in the jeep. We're going to school to check the bus that Scott busted up. Are you coming?"

So much for a night of peace and quiet. I looked up at him through my fringe with an annoyed expression on my face. He seriously thinks he can just barge into my room and act like he hadn't ignored me at lunch!

"Oh! I didn't think that you noticed me anymore. I thought you traded me in for my ex and ... that Lydia." My face cringed as I spoke her name like it was painful to even mutter it.

"Ah, um. Sorry. But they were asking us about the driver and the bus and..." Stiles rambled, hoping to produce a decent reason for forgetting me.

"Save it, Stiles." I cut him off. I wasn't interested in his excuses. Of course I was going to go to the school with them. They are my best friends and if they need my assistance then my assistance is what they will get.

"Look, I will come with you. But don't do that to me again. I'm not a second option if someone better comes along." I threw on my purple jacket and my converse from the corner of my room. Stiles looked guiltily at the ground, knowing his mistake.

"Of course you're not a second option. You're not even the first, you're like... the default option. You know, you're there no matter what other choices there is!" Stiles's feeble attempt at a compliment made me laugh and give him a tight hug. He always knew how to make you laugh, even when it's not on purpose.

"Come on, let's go to the school. And tell me what happened at lunch. What did I miss?"

* * *

 **OK so this is another very short chapter. But I hope you know I am officially back! I will be updating once a week. That way I can guarantee a new chapter for sure. The month of June is going to be very busy for me so I will write all the chapters out and then they will be ready to be up. Please let me know if you are still even reading this and I am looking forward to writing out season one!**


End file.
